Field
This invention relates to light sources, and more particularly to the dimming of light sources and lighting fixtures thereof.
Description of Related Art
Dimming of a light source has wide applications in many areas. The light sources may be incandescent, fluorescent, LEDs, and the like. Nowadays, non-incandescent lamps are becoming popular, where ideally a replacement lamp should be compatible with existing electrical circuits, including existing dimming circuits such as leading edge and trailing edge type dimming circuits. However, the characteristics of the non-incandescent lamps may not be purely resistive, as in the case of an incandescent light bulb. This, along with differences in the properties among dimming types, dictates that the compatibility with existing dimming circuits is still a challenge for designers of lighting systems. Therefore there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for implementation of the dimming of lamps from existing dimming circuits. In addition, the dimming linearity of leading edge and trailing edge dimmers is not matched to the perception of human eyes, and so the linearly of dimmable lighting also needs to be improved. Therefore a need exists for improvement in the performance of dimming of a light source.